1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a hand power tool I and adjusting means.
2. Description of Related Art
From German Patent DE 196 37 690 C2, a hand power tool designed as a top spindle molder with cutting depth adjustment is known that permits relatively safe and convenient adjustment of the cutting depth, but a continuously variable rapid adjustment by hand is not possible.